Les Justiciers de Beacon Hill
by delboisa
Summary: Beacon Hills n'a pas changée en deux ans toujours aussi sordide et gangrenée par le crime, cependant une rumeur étrange se répand au sein de la pègre et de la police, un justicier serais en ville.
**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Cette fiction est un peu spéciale, elle se place à mi-chemin entre le Bat-Verse et Teen Wolf, dans mon histoire Beacon ville est un peu plus petite que New York, c'est une ville gangrenée par le crime et la corruption, notre Stiles sera différent il est plus sombre et plus fort que celui de la série, je reviendrai la- dessus au cours de l'histoire .**

 **Il est évident que la seule chose qui m'appartient est le scénario**

* * *

J'ai chaud, je transpire, je ne sais pas combien il y en a, mais à ce rythme je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps .Je le vois, il est là assis et menotté à une chaise .Il y en a sept entre lui et moi je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps je vérifie ma montre 23h51, neuf minutes déjà ? Seigneur sa passe tellement vite, je fis craquer mes poings,

-Tuez le moi ! Tuez ce petit Hood de merde !

Ok Tu n'as plus le temps d'être gentil tu es arrivé à un point de non-retour, des gens vont finir à l'hôpital ce soir.

Je m'élance le premier essai de me fendre le crâne avec sa batte de Baseball, je l'esquive pour me trouver derrière lui j'attrape ses larges épaules et je mets tout mon poids pour le faire basculer en arrière, pendant qu'il chute je lui assène un vilain coup de genou derrière la tête, il tombe, inconscient .le deuxième et le troisième ont décidé d'attaquer en même temps, bien ça prendra moins de temps, je fais une roulade avant et je déplie ma jambe et envoie mon talon dans son genou qui émit un craquement triste le deuxième qui sort une arme et la tient façon gangster ( à une main et penchée sur le côté) pathétique, je mets une gifle a l'arme et lui met un coup de genou dans l'aine, une fois qu'il est penché en avant je le dirige au-dessus de son camarade au sol et je lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il s'effondre sur lui. J'entends un cri de rage venant de derrière moi et sans même regarder je donne un coup de pied circulaire, mon tibia heurte alors la tempe d'un type armé d'un couteau. Ça fait quatre, le quatrième justement balance un coup de pied, peut-être a-t-il pensé que sa marcherait ? He bien non mon gars j'attrape sa jambe donne un coup de coude sur son genou et le balance derrière moi. Bordel que font les autres ?

* * *

Elle était là, dans le ventre de la bête, ou dans le cas présent dans son bureau, au début elle avait été furieuse de devoir faire sa mais en fait elle se rendait compte de l'importance de cette mission et elle la réussira pour lui pour eux. Ça y est ! Je retire la clé USB du port la met dans mon décolleté et sort en trombe du bureau, grosse erreur, ils me cherchaient, je le savais, quatre gugusses, fingers in the noze, je décroche la batte de baseball de son étui magnétique, ont reste la à se regarder quelques secondes et je ne peut m'empêcher de penser que si ça avait été lui, il aurait fait son truc de ninja et il serait déjà tous par terre a pleuré leurs dentition, nous nous élançons en même temps, ils hurlent pourquoi diable faut-il qu'il hurle ? Est-ce un signe rituel ? Une tentative d'intimidation sans doute ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas je vais leur faire leur fête.

Le premier lance un coup de poing tandis que ma batte le cueille aux côtes, ils s'effondre dans un bruit mou, je prends appuie sur le mur et tourne sur moi-même pour donner un coup circulaire avec ma batte, le dernier a pris un extincteur tente de frapper au visage, je donne un coup de batte dans l'extincteur il tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique je donne un petit coup entre ces jambes et lui assène la gifle la plus violente de toute sa vie et sa tête pars fracassé la vitre, je vis une ombre je me retourne, trop tard je vois une homme avec une arme pointée sur moi, et là c'est comme si le temps se fige, quelque chose passe a travers la fenêtre et clou l'arme du type au mur, une flèche noire avec le bout argenté, je lance ma batte comme un javelot, elle heurte la tempe de l'homme et je lui fais un ciseau de tête digne des plus grands films d'Hollywood, je regarde la silhouette sur l'immeuble d'en face et je lève mon pouce dans sa direction. Je quitte l'immeuble et cour vers ma moto cachée dans une ruelle je l'inspecte très sommairement et je démarre en faisant crisser les pneus et je rentre au Q.G.

* * *

Je tourne comme un lion en cage, je ne peux rien faire ils ont débranché l'entrepôt du réseau informatique je n'ai même plus accès aux caméras de l'entrepôt, j'ai accès aux caméras de leurs masques et à leur constante je vois qu'ils sont tous dans le rouge ou dans l'orange, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui va se produire une fois les fichiers sur internet le Q.G est en ruine la bulle est fissuré de partout par les impacts de balles, l'espace d'entrainement est complément foutu ça va couter très cher a réparer tout sa, heureusement mes serveurs ainsi que mon matériel son intact je vois sur l'écrans que Lydia arrive, je lui déverrouille l'ascenseur.

-J'ai les fichiers !

Je lui déverrouille la bulle, elle entre et je constate qu'elle est blessée.

\- Ça va ? Ça a l'air profond.

-Tu me soigneras plus tard, dépêche-toi !

-Je prends mon ordinateur active le VPN et transfert les fichiers aussi vite que la fibre me le permet.

\- Combien de temps ?

-Quinze minutes à tous cassé, je sonne la retraite.

-Stiles a récupéré Derek et Alison est déjà en chemin.

La vache ! Ils l'ont presque battu à mort, son costume a pris la majorité des coups mais son masque a pris cher.

-Il va s'en tirer ? Je connais la réponse mais j'ai besoin d'entendre Danny le dire.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, le scanner ne détecte aucune lésion interne, sa physiologie répare sa fracture du radius

Danny ferme la salle et prend place autour du bureau, et nous invite à faire de même.

-On sait qu'Alison a agi sous la contrainte et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

-D'ailleurs ou elle est ? Demanda Lydia en retirant son masque. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était en chemin.

-Elle a retiré son mouchard et la placer sur un train, si vous voulez mon avis elle ne reviendra pas elle se sent coupable.

-C'est ridicule ! Dit Stiles. Ils tenaient sa famille elle avait les mains liées et malgré sa elle nous a prévenue.

-Bien dit Danny, tout ça est un complot et d'âpres les fichiers c'est plus vaste ce n'était que la partie visible, nous les avons déjà rencontrés, depuis le tout début, Halloween c'étaient eux.

-Maintenant que tu le dit beaucoup d'événements prennent leur sens.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos reviews la suite viendra dans le courant de semaine ou celle d'après, bien sûr je reprendrais à partir des événements du fameux Halloween.**

 **Enfin, je m'excuse sincèrement des fautes d'orthographe qui ont dut vous crever les yeux et je précise que c'est ma première fanfiction**


End file.
